Gokario
|-|Gokario= |-|Kaio-Ken Gokario= |-|Super Poké-Warrior Gokario= |-|Super Poké-Warrior 2 Gokario= |-|Super Poké-Warrior 3 Gokario= |-|Super Poké-Warrior Arceus Gokario/Super Poké-Warrior Red Gokario=♦ coming soon! |-|Super Poké-Warrior Arceus Super Poké-Warrior Gokario/Super Poké-Warrior Blue Gokario=♦ coming soon! |-|Super Poké-Warrior Arceus Super Poké-Warrior Gokario/Super Poké-Warrior Blue Gokario Kaio-Ken x 10=♦ coming soon! |-|Super Poké-Warrior Arceus Super Poké-Warrior Gokario/Super Poké-Warrior Green Gokario Kaio-Ken x 9001=♦ coming soon! Summary Gokario is a Poké-Warrior raised on Earth. Powers and Stats Tier: At least Low 5-B. 5-B with Kaio-Ken. 5-A with Aura Bomb |''' '''4-C. High 4-C with Aura Burst |''' '''4-B |''' '''4-A. 3-C with Super Aura Bomb/Rayquaza Fist |''' At least '''3-B |''' At least '''3-B. 3-A with SPWBKKx10 |''' '''2-B to 2-A (Defeated Gokario Black, who fodderized Arceus after equipping all 17 plates; Reseted the Pokéverse) |''' '''Impossible to Define Memetic Tier+ |''' '''Undefinable Name: Gokario the Lucario Origin: Dragon Ball x Pokémon (Crossover); Aleverse Gender: Male Age: Unknown Classification: Poké-Warrior Powers and Abilities: Superhuman Strength, Superhuman Speed, Superhuman Durability, Superhuman Agility, Superhuman Endurance, Highly skilled in all forms of Martial Arts, Afterimage Creation, True Flight, Ki/AURA Manipulation, Ki/AURA Sensing, Can create flashes of light to blind his opponents, Psychic Powers: Telepathy and Telekinesis, Ki/AURA Absorption, A pure heart (Attacks based on "how much evil?" will not work on him), Capable of transforming to increase his power even further (Can either use his Kaio-Ken technique to get a boost in all of his stats or use his Super Poké-Warrior transformations for an even greater boost in all stats), The ability to instantly transport himself anywhere with his Instant Transmission and Instantaneous Movement techniques; Can also use that technique to cross dimensions, A physiology that substantially increases power after recovering from nearly fatal injuries and while the battle progresses, Can hear people speaking whilst he's asleep, Resistance towards every Type, Regeneration (Mid-Low) |''' Same but ridiculously '''higher, Cannot be sensed by beings lesser than a “God”, Regeneration (High), Healing Factor |''' Same but '''higher, Can function in Time-Stop/Time-Skip (With Kaio-ken activated) |''' Same but immensely '''higher, Regeneration (At least Low-Godly), Ability to "Soft Reset" and "Hard Reset" |''' Immensely Strong Inner-Concepts: Virtual Immunity to Anything, Bullshitting Reality, Shenanigans '''| Impossible to Define Attack Potency: At least Small Planet level+. Planet level with Kaio-Ken. Large Planet level with Aura Bomb |''' '''Star level+. Large Star Level with Aura Burst |''' '''Solar System level |''' '''Multi-Solar System level. Galaxy level with Super Aura Bomb/Rayquaza Fist |''' At least '''Multi-Galaxy level+ |''' At least '''Multi-Galaxy level+. Universe level with SPWBKKx10 |''' '''Multiverse level to Multiverse level+ |''' '''Impossible to Define Destructive Memetic Capacities+ with Impossible to Define Memetic ATK Potency+ |''' '''Imponderable Speed: At least Sub-Relativistic+. At least Relativistic+ with Kaio-Ken |''' '''Massively FTL+ |''' '''Massively FTL+ |''' '''Massively FTL+ |''' '''Massively FTL+ |''' '''Massively FTL+. Infinite with SPWBKKx10 (Faster than time) |''' At least '''Immeasurable, likely Omnipresent |''' '''Impossible to Define Fast Memetic Speed+ |''' '''Unreachable Lifting Strength: At least Class P+. At least Class E+ with Kaio-Ken |''' '''Pre-stellar. Stellar with Aura Burst |''' '''Stellar |''' '''Stellar |''' '''Multi-Galactic |''' At least '''Multi-Galactic+. Immeasurable with SPWBKKx10 (Due to being faster than time) |''' '''Immeasurable |''' '''Impossible to Define Lifting Memetic Strength+ |''' '''Indefinable Striking Strength: Class XJ. Class XJ+ with Kaio-Ken. At least Class XJ+ with Aura Bomb |''' '''Class XGJ+. Class XTJ with Aura Burst |''' '''Class XTJ+ |''' '''Multi-Solar System Class. Galactic with Super Aura Bomb/Rayquaza Fist |''' At least '''Multi-Galactic+ |''' At least '''Multi-Galactic+. Universal with SPWBKKx10 |''' '''Multiversal to Multiversal+ |''' '''Impossible to Define Striking Memetic Strength+ |''' '''Indiscernible Durability: At least Small Planet level+. Planet level with Kaio-Ken. |''' '''Star level+. Large Star Level with Aura Burst |''' '''Solar System level |''' '''Multi-Solar System level |''' At least '''Multi-Galaxy level+ |''' At least '''Multi-Galaxy level+. Universe level with SPWBKKx10 |''' '''Multiverse level to Multiverse level+ |''' '''Impossible to Define Memetic Durability+ |''' '''Impalpable Stamina: Excessively High (Can train for years, run thousands and thousands of light years, and fight for many days without tiring in the slightest) |''' '''Impossible to Define Memetic Stamina+ |''' '''Undescribable Range: Planetary |''' Stellar '''| A Solar System |''' Multiple Solar Systems '''| Universal |''' Universal '''| Multiversal |''' Impossible to Define Memetic Range+ '''| Unreachable Standard Equipment: Power Pole, Flying Nimbus, A bag of Senzu (AKA Ultimate Full-Restore) Intelligence: Combat Genius (Has no limits on the amount of moves he can learn) |''' '''Impossible to Define Memetic Intelligence+ |''' '''Incomprehensible Weaknesses: None in regards to actually hurting him, but keep in mind he got rid of his Type weaknesses long ago |''' Pf...puhihiHAHAHAHA! '''Key: Poké-Warrior Saga |''' '''Mewtwo Saga |''' '''Zygarde Saga |''' '''Mewthree Saga |''' '''Poké-Battle of Gods |''' '''Universe 6 League Saga |''' '''Gokario Black Saga |''' '''Fiction-All Gokario |''' '''Aleversal Gokario Notable Attacks/Techniques * Aura Storm: Gokario concentrates his AURA on his two hands and fires it in a powerful beam of blue fire. * Aura Sphere: Gokario charges his AURA and launches a very powerful blast of blue fire. * Double Team: Gokario creates multiple afterimages with sheer speed. * Kaio-Ken: Multiplies Gokario's ATK, SP. ATK, DEF, SP. DEF and SPEED, but drains his HP. ♢ The multiplier is like this > KK multiplies by 2''', KKx2 multiplies by '''3, KKx3 multiplies by 4''', etc. * '''Aura Bomb: Gokario concentrates a massive amount of AURA from his surroundings and multiplies it with his own. He then launches it towards his opponent and deals a really high amount of damage. * Aura Burst: Gokario burns his AURA to the MAXIMUM and unleashes his dormant energy. Unlike the Kaio-Ken, this doesn't drain his HP. * Instant Transmission: Gokario can teleport anywhere he can feel an AURA. * Super Aura Bomb: A super powered-up version of the Aura Bomb. He collects much more AURA than before and greatly multiplies it with his own. He then launches it towards his opponent and deals an incredibly massive amount of damage. * Rayquaza Fist: Gokario pours all of his AURA into a single punch. The result is a massive burst of energy in the shape of a Golden Rayquaza, which devours Gokario's opponent and deals an extremely high amount of damage. * Instantaneous Movement: Gokario's upgraded version of the "Instant Transmission", now he doesn't need to feel an AURA to teleport, he just needs to think where he wants to go. Others Notable Victories: Mewtwo (Wanked) (2-A Versions) (Mewtwo profile) Notable Losses: Inconclusive Matches: Category:Dragon Ball Category:Pokémon Category:Aleverse Category:Male Characters Category:Characters Category:Tier 5 Category:Tier 4 Category:Tier 3 Category:Tier 2 Category:Impossible to Define Memetic Tier Category:Ki Users Category:Martial Artists Category:Telepathy Users Category:Telekinesis Category:Sub-Relativistic Characters Category:Relativistic Characters Category:Massively Faster than Light Characters Category:Teleportation Category:Faster than Time Category:Immeasurable Speed Category:Omniprescence Category:Super Saiyan Category:Pure Heart Category:Time Users Category:Psychics Category:Regeneration Category:Best Poke Category:Undefinable Category:Conceptual Bullshitting Category:Bullshitting Reality Category:Shenanigans Category:Goku Category:Lucario Category:Fusions Category:Gokario Category:Omnipotent Killer Category:Characters with forms